Cana
by Kuryuukia
Summary: Cana will just have a few dates with some boys...nothing special
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING!

Character design/Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima

Cana's Evening

-Time set 15 o'clock-

'WUUAAAAAHHHHHH!'

The brunette mage ran with both hands through her hair and srceamed on. The door to her room flew open and a tall, red-haired women came in, followed by three bluenettes, a fair brunette, a white little cat and a greenette. The red-head asked:

'What's wrong, Cana?'

The brunette, Cana, turned around facing the shocked faces of her fellow guild-mates. The other mages gathered around her. Cana turned to her dresser.

'I don't have any clothes to wear! Look at this shit!'

Cana had taken out a few usual capri pants and bikini tops.

'What's wrong with your usual attire, Cana-San?'

Asked the youngest of the bluenettes, Wendy Marvell. Cana looked at the small Dragon Slayer.

'Do you think I can wear this...'

-shows down at herself wearing a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around her waist.-

'...on a date?'

The mages around her were even more shocked.

'Cana-San. You are having a date?'

Asked another bluenette called Juvia. The others around them were too paralyzed to speak.

'Yes, I have dates too.'

Cana said as she crossed her arms under her huge chest and the water mage went to the wardrobe and searched for something Cana could wear on her date.

'Try this outfit. It will look good on you.'

She had taken out a salmon coloured, short dress. The card mage took off her pants and pulled the dress over her bra. The dress ended above her knees and completely revealed her shoulders, arms, neck and left a wide cleavage. Cana didn't feel too well in the dress and pulled the lower end of her dress which made the cleavage only wider which caused her to pull it up there.

'This dress doesn't fit well for a date, does it?'

Asked the third bluenette called Levy. She took a long pair of black trousers, a white shirt and a grey pullover out of the dresser and gave them to Cana.

'This is better.'

Cana put on the trousers, changed dress and shirt and lastly put on the long, baggy pullover.

'She wants to go on a date, Levy. She should wear something cute'

Said the red-head Erza. Though she's pretty harsh sometimes she actually loves cute things. She took a short, blue skirt with with white wavy, protruding hollowed trimmings and a white blouse with the long sleeves. Cana changed again. The long sleeves of the blouse were held up above her ellbows with white bands just hanging down.

This time it was Evergreen, the fair brunette, to dislike the outfit.

'That's not the Cana we know. She should wear something that's normal. Since he wants to date Cana the way he knows her. I'm sure he doesn't want to see her wearing clothes that don't suit her very much. Just wear your capri pants and a bra and you should be fine.'

She said while pointing at the outfit lying on the bed, next to the other outfits Cana had tried on.

'That would be too revealing! Though he wants to date our Cana the way she normally is we can't let her wear a bra on a date!'

'I agree with her! It might be provoking and we don't want our Cana to be raped.'

'I think she should wear her normal clothes. The others don't seem to suit her that much. She feels good in them and she is definitely strong enough to protect herself from a crazy pervert, isn't she?'

'But-'

'STOOOOOOOOOP TALKING LIKE I DON'T EXIST! I can hear you!'

Shouted Cana and the girls stopped fighting.

'She should wear capri pants and a nice blouse.'

Said the white cat Carla.

'If you'd combine that white blouse to the pants from her usual attire or Levy's black pants she should be fine.'

'It could actually work'

Said Wendy.

'It is cute, sexy, Cana would feel well because it's not too much of a change and it's obviously not too revealing.'

Said Bisca, the greenette.

-Time set 20 o'clock-

The girls from Fairy Hill agreed on the outfit Carla had suggested consisting of a long pair of black trousers and a white blouse. Cana insisted in wearing high-heeled sandals, secured to her feet by quiet a few striped bands, which ended mid-calf and her blue bag made of a mass of long and massive feathers.

She walked through the streets of Magnolia Town with a restaurant called 'The Fayz' in mind. It was located next to the river and had a small terrace made of wood swimming on the water. She saw the 'The Fayz' and hurried a little because her Date was already waiting for her.

She had met him on the streets of this town. They collided outside of the store Cana was leaving after buying a few cards. She fell over and her cards covered the floor around her. She looked up at him. He picked up her cards, stood up and held his hand out to help her stand up.

'I'm really sorry. I didn't see you. Seems like I lost my head in this book about Tarot again. Judging from your cards you seem to know a little about tarot too. Anyways, I'd like to make up for this. How about dinner together? Let's meet up in front of 'The Fayz' at 20:30pm.'

He returned her cards and walked off. She didn't have the chance to decline and 'The Fayz' was a nice restaurant.

He saw her and waved, a bright smile on his face. He was pretty tall and not as muscular as most of her male guild mates. He had fair skin, his hair was a kept little longer and pitch-black. It glowed in the street lamp above his head. His eyes fascinated her the most. A piercing ice-blue mixed with grey spots. He was good-looking.

A crowd of girls had gathered around him. Now that his date showed up they left disappointed. Cana smiled too. She was kind of happy that he ditched them all because he wanted to meet her.

'Do we want to go inside? I booked a table for two.'

He held out his arm and she slipped her arm though his.

As they came to their table, one outside next to the water and decorated with candles and flowers, he offered her a chair and she sat down. He took the chair on the other side of the square table.

'My name is Louis. I'm here to study.'

He started the conversation.

_'I am Cana Alberona, a Fairy Tail mage. Nice to meet you, Louis-Kun.'_

'The pleasure is on my side, Cana Alberona-San.'

_'Drop the "Alberona-San". Just call me Cana. I don't really like those formalities.'_

A waiter showed up and asked for the drinks they would like to enjoy. Cana ordered booze and Louis decided to drink the same.

'Cana'

_'Yes?'_

'Oohh. It's nothing. I just wanted to say your name. It's very beautiful. It suits you. A beautiful name for a beautiful young lady.'

His sharp eyes looked at her softly.

Cana blushed and looked at the water. This was the first time someone had told her that she was beautiful and really meant it.

The waiter came back with their drinks, booze, and placed them in front of them.

'A beautiful evening with a beautiful Lady.'

_'Please, I'm not a Lady.'_

'I think you are'

A single -klirr- was heard by the glasses hitting each other. Cana drank it all. The waiter had left the bottle on their table and Cana refilled her glass. Louis looked amused.

'Don't get drunk before they serve the meal.'

He said while laughing.

_'Don't worry. I don't get drunken that easily.'_

Cana said and showed a tender smile.

'If you say so.'

_'Today I only had time to drink about 5 barrels. Kind of disappointing, don't you think so, Louis?'_

He stopped laughing and looked at her as if she was some sort of freak.

'Only 5 barrels? ONLY? That's pretty much, isn't it?'

_'Not really. I used to drink about 30 barrels a day.'_

'30 BARRELS? What the-...'

He jumped off his chair.

_'I already told you that I am not a Lady' but you didn't want to believe me.'_

'30 Barrels a day is way too much for one person alone!'

_'In my opinion it's normal. If you have a problem with that go. I don't have time to play with little boys!'_

Louis was angry but he just went. Cana, left alone at the table, slowly drank her booze. A lonely tear ran down her face. She actually liked him. He was kind and good-looking. She didn't want to get mad at him. Another tear ran down her face and fell on the table.

She emptied the bottle and left, her face covered in tears.

-Time set 23:47-

Cana walked through the streets, no aim in particular, a bottle of booze in her hand. She reached a little park nest to the river. She spotted a bench with view on the water, obscured by bushes and a few trees. She sat down and fell asleep. She was nearly drunk what was a very rare sight.

'Cana? Cana Alberona from Fairy Tail? What are you doing here, in a place like this?'

Cana was still asleep.

The person grabbed her shoulder and looked at her. He sat down next to her and shook her gently.

_'Hmpf?'_

Came from Cana.

'Cana? Wake up! This isn't a place where you should sleep at a time like this!'

He was still shaking her. He let go of her shoulder and she fell in his arms.

_'I'm awake, Mom...don't be mad...I'm awake...Oohhh'_

She finally recognized that it wasn't her mom she was talking to.

'Cana. What happened? Why are you of aall people drunk? Why are you sleeping in a place like this?'

_'I...I met this kind and good-looking guy...he asked me out for dinner...it was perfect...everything was perfect...'_

She buried her fave in his arms to hide the tears that started to fall down her face again.

_'...He got mad...because I drink too much booze...he left me alone...in the restaurant...alone...I ended up walking through the streets...alone...then I found this place...I sat down...alone...'_

'It's fine now. I'm here. You are not alone anymore. It's alright. He is a jerk. He doesn't deserve a women like you. Let me bring you home.'

_'No, Bacchus. I don't want to go home yet. I would be alone again...though the others are there.'_

'You should go home and sleep. If you stay here too long you will catch a cold. Do you want to be ill?'

_'No...I'm not going home...let's go and drink something, Bacchus...that'll probably cheer me up...'_

Cana tried to stand up and failed. Bacchus looked at her.

'I wont go to drink something with you the way you are now! I refuse to!'

_'Please...Bacchus...that's what I need now...Please...'_

'No. I only drink with the real Cana. Cana Alberona from Fairy Tail. Sometimes harsh and rude. Sometimes kind and friendly. Always offending enemies and very protective towards her friends.'

He wiped her tears off her face. He kneeled downm took out a small knife and cut off the ends of Cana's trousers. The long, black trousers were now reduced to capri pants. He stood up. Cana looked at him.

_'What the-'_

He opened the first buttons of her blouse. He finally opened all and threw the white piece of cloth away.

Cana stood there, in a white bra and black capri pants.

'This is my Cana. Let's go have a drink somewhere.'

_'Sure'_

Said Cana and managed to smile. She took Bacchus' hand and followed him out of the bushes.

They went from inn to inn. They drank booze, challenged everyone and laughed a lot. Cana was glad she could spent this evening with Bacchus instead of Louis. She had nearly forgotten about him.

'Cana. It's morning already. May I take you home now? I think you are better now.'

_'Yes...thanks to you...Bacchus...I live in Fairy Hills...Fairy Tail's female dorm...it's close to the guild...Thank you for this evening, Bacchus'_

She kissed him on the cheek.

'Cana? I think you're drunk.'

Cana said to herself with a low voice

_'I'm not drunk, Idiot'_

Bacchus picked her up and started to carry her to Fairy Hills. He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING!

Character design/Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima

BTW...New chapter, new boy...I don't want her to look like a bitch...I just want to ship her as much as possible...It'll be some sort of story consisting of One Shots and ongoing chapters...she'll look like a bitch...but...I don't really care...enjoy the collection of One Shots/Ongoing Chapters/WHATEVER and don't mind the fact that she'll date 3 boys in only 2 chapters :3

Cana's Guild experience

-Time set 12:16-

She slowly walked through the streets on this beautiful sunday morning. Fairy Hills was not far away from the Main Guild but she took a longer route through the town. She wanted to get her head clear. She reached the Lake Schiliora, a huge lake near the Fairy Tail Guild.

She picked up a small stone and threw it in the water. The water splashed in all direction and a few drops landed on her legs and feet. A red leaf fell down from it's tree and landed on the surface of the lake. It swam slowly but steadily with the flow of he waves the stone had produced. It looked so peaceful that she wished to be a leaf too.

-Her version/Girl version-

She turned around and left. She headed towards the Fairy Tail Main Guild. Slowly walking through the door she got hit by a flying bottle. She looked up. The guild members were fighting again. Elfman had sent Gray flying, Natsu punched Elfman for taking his opportunity to score against Gray, Benches flew around, tables were overturned. A usual day for Fairy Tail. Cana smiled slightly. The fighting members saw her and stopped.

_I must look horrible...after that night...I didn't sleep well and just took out some random clothes to wear...I think I even forgot to make my hair...shit happens..._

_'Gray, put some clothes on.'_

Gray looked down and blushed. Cana walked towards the bar and set down on a chair in front of the white-haired waitress Mirajane. She slammed her head on the counter and let her arms dangle around.

'Are you okay, Cana? Want a drink?'

Asked Mirajane.

_'No...I'm not in for a drink...not now'_

Was Cana's response and the other members looked really shocked.

A bigger group of female Fairy Tail Mages stormed the building, led by Erza Scarlet.

'CANAA!'

'How was it?'

'What did you doooooo?'

'How is he? Is he friendly?'

'Do we need to beat him up?'

They reached Cana. Mirajane and the other members were completely confused.

'How was what? Who is He? What are you guys talking about?'

Asked Mirajane the girls who had just stormed the guild.

'Cana-San had a date yesterday!'

Said the small bluenette Wendy.

'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?'

The boys from the guild were as shocked as Mirajane. Lisanna walked in. She held a few bottles and glasses she brought from the storage room. She only saw a depressed Cana, a shocked Mira and shocked male guild members and an extreme hyper and happy crowd of girls.

'What the heck is happening right now? Who screamed?'

She asked.

'C-C-C-Cana...had...a date...OUR CANA HAD A DATE!'

Said her sister. Cana looked up.

_'Why is everyone so shocked about me having a date? Am I not allowed to have dates?'_

She slammed her head on the counter again. The others went back to being normal. Macao and Wakaba started drinking, Natsu and Gray started fighting again.

'How was it?'

The girls came closer. Mirajane and Lisanna behind the counter, Erza took the chair to Cana's right, Lucy the one on the left. Levy and Wendy, the blue-haired shrimps (I like both of them...but they ARE small) stood next to Erza and Evergreen and Bisca gathered on the other side.

'Where's Juvia? She was here only a minute ago.'

Lucy asked.

'Juvia went on a mission.'

said Mirajane.

'Anyways, Cana! How was your date?'

Asked the brownie Evergreen.

_'Do you really want to know?' _

Asked Cana.

'Of course we want to know!'

Said the greenette Bisca.

Cana looked up again. Her forehead was fair red.

_'I'll tell you the whole story. I met him after I bought new cards. We crashed into each other, he picked up my new cards, helped me up and said in order to make up for that we'll have dinner together. We met in front of 'The Fayz'. In the end he ran away because I stated that I only drank 5 barrels so far, I sat alone in 'The Fayz', the other customers stared at me because it's quiet uncommon for a boy to run from his date. I started crying, went out too and bought some booze.I ended up crying behind some bushes. An old friend, who already saw me half-naked,_

'Cana...every boy saw you half-naked. You always wear a bikini top so that's nothing new.'

_'He saw me wearing my capri pants...ONLY my capri pants...no bikini top...but anyway, he saw me, made me stand up, destroyed my trousers, slowly opened the buttons of my blouse, one after one, took my blouse and threw it away. In the end he got me drunk and carried me home in bride-style. How was it?'_

The girls stood there with their mouths open. The boys had stopped fighting.

'He stripped you? He got you drunk? He carried you home in bride-style? And you didn't protest? I would've gone mad at the stripping part!'

Said Lucy, the blond Celestial mage on the left.

_'GRAY! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!'_

Cana yelled through the guild.

'WT-...I just took them off! How'd you recognize that?' said the Ice mage, Gray Fullbuster. 'I start to believe that you're always the first one to recognize it! Why do you always tell me to wear clothes? You only wear a bra so why am I not allowed to do the same? Though I wont wear a bra, you know.'

Cana's face was dyed red. Nearly as red as Erza's hair. She slammed her head on the counter again to hide her red face.

'Err, Cana? Did you just...blush?'

Whispered Levy, the bookworm.

_'NO I DID NOT!' _

Cana yelled in a high and shrill voice. It was obvious that she didn't say the truth.

'Could it be...'

Evergreen started.

'Cana-San...'

Said Wendy.

'Could it be that...'

Said Lucy mentioned.

'That you LIKE...'

Bisca continued.

'Gray? Our Gray? Gray Fullbuster?

Lisanna asked.

_'What are you guys whispering about?' _

Cana's voice was even higher and her red face was reflected by the counter.

'Your face is red and your voice is pretty high. You like him.'

Said Mirajane.

She walked around the counter and grabbed Cana's arm.

'Come. You guys too. We'll discuss this somewhere else. NOT here.'

Mirajane walked to the back door and directed them to the library.

'Mira-Nee? Why did you bring us here?'

Asked Lisanna.

'Isn't that obvious? We need to talk. Girl-talk.'

Mirajane replied, gathered nine chairs and made a circle of chairs.

'Ladies. Please sit down. We need to discuss some important issues over here.'

Cana sat down on one chair. Erza to her right again. Next to Erza sat Lucy. On Cana's other side, the left one, Mirajane sat and next to her Lisanna. Evergreen sat next to Lisanna next to Ever Bisca sat. Levy sat next to Lucy and Wendy sat between Bisca and Levy.

Cana leaned back while others came as close as possible.

'I think your date sounds kinda cute.'

Said the Knight on Cana's right.

_'How can you say that? IT'S NOT CUTE! I scared a hot and kind guy away, hid gehind some bushes to cry, got stripped by an old friend who stole my bra. He got me drunk and carried me home in bride-style! HOW DARE YOU TO CALL THAT CUTE! Honestly. I don't understand how you can call that cute. It's horrible. Or Terrible. Miserable.'_

'Well...I like the word cute...and I'm sure it wasn't exactly like that. And it's pretty cute that your friend made you wear your normal clothes. It means that he accepts you the way you are. Did you kiss him? That would be way cuter~'

Asked Erza while looking on the floor.

_'I'm sure it was the way I said. It's not cute. And yes...I did kiss him.' _

Said Cana. She was angry.

'Cana. What did that hot and kind guy look like?'

Asked Bisca.

_'His skin was very fair. Nearly snow-white. His hair was a little longer and pitch-black. And his eyes were wonderful. It was some sort of iceblue mixed with grey.'_

'Cana. You know...That's a little like Gray, isn't it? His hair is dark too and his skin is pretty fair. He is an Ice mage and his eyes are blue. Are you sure you didn't just go on a date with...what was his name again?'

_'Louis'_

'Thanks. Maybe you just went on that date with Louis because he resembled Gray in your eyes? Come to think of it. What do you think of Gray?'

Asked Lucy.

'You seem to be the first one to recognize Gray stripping and you're the only one who feels bothered by it, aren't you? Maybe it's because you feel...strange...when you see him naked.'

Concluded Lisanna.

'You'd love to sit on his lap and softly stroke his well-build chest with one finger down to his stomach. Then you put your hand in his-'

_'LEVY SHUT UP! WENDY IS HERE! SHUT UP! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!'_

Cana's face was completely red again.

'Cana...Did Levy...just...say the truth? Do you really feel that way? OMG THAT'S SO CUTE!'

Said Mirajane.

Cana stood up and went to the shelves. The others couldn't see her red face anymore.

'Levy. How can you describe it so well? Could it be that you feel that way? About Gajeel?'

Asked Bisca.

'Gajeel isn't stripping.'

Levy looked disappointed.

'We already know that Levy likes Gajeel. We need to hear more about Cana and Gray. At least I want to hear more about it.'

Stated Lucy and the other mages agreed with her. Cana went back to her seat. She looked sad.

'I'm still shocked that you kissed him, Cana.'

Said Erza.

'Wait...she did WHAT?'

Asked Lisanna interested.

'Cana kissed him.'

_'I only kissed him on the cheek though.' _

'You kissed him? When did you say that?'

_A while ago because Erza asked. LISTEN TO OTHERS WHEN THEY TALK! IT MIGHT BE IMPORTANT! Though there's nothing important or special about it.' _

said Cana.

'Anyways. Is there something between you and Gray-San?'

Asked Wendy.

_'There is nothing between Gray and me. We are only good friends. He has Juvia. I'm not even sure whether he is seeing me as a woman or not. Probably not.'_

'I'm sure he does see you as a woman!'

Said Levy.

'WENDY? Are you here?'

The door went open and the white Exceed Carla flew in.

'Yes. Why?' asked Wendy.

'CARLA! CLOSE THE DOOR! Come in and close it! We're discussing something interesting in here! JOIN US!'

Said Levy.

'O-okaaaaaay...'

She closed the door and flew to the circle of chairs. Cana grabbed her out of the air and placed her on her lap.

'What the...'

Started Carla but didn't complete her sentence because a tear fell on her head.

'Cana? Are you alright?'

She whispered while she looked up in Cana's face. Cana had bowed her head down and the other girls coulnd't see her tears. Cana patted Carla with her right hand and hugged her with the other hand.

'Seriously Cana. How dare you to cry in a moment like this. You are pathetic. Pull yourself together and ask him out. Or stay silent till he gets a girlfriend like you did with Macao. Honestly. Wendy. We're going. The boys started fighting and I think they might need your help now. I would not be surprised if someone is injured since they used magic.'

Said the white Cat on Cana's lap a little offending. Cana's eyes widened and her mouth stood open.

_'Carla...'_

Cana's voice was weak and low but everyone could hear her.

_'Thank you...I think you're right...but I am weak...I can't tell him what I feel...I am not strong...I think I'll take a drink now, Mira.'_

Cana stood up and went to the bar, followed by the others.

-His version/Boy version-

_'DAMN YOU ELFMAN!'_

He just got sent flying by Elfman. Natsu punched Elfman.

'WHY? WHY'D YOU STOLE MY CHANCE TO SCORE AGAINST GRAY?'

He ran towards Natsu, ready to kick his ass. Elfman stood between them. Natsu was about to punch his face. Gray's thoughts were somewhere else. He stopped running. Natsu and Elfman saw it and stopped their fight. Gray looked at the entrance of the Guild.

Cana Alberona just came in with a slight smile on her face. As always, she didn't have any style choosing her clothes. Her hair was a mess. But in Gray's eyes she was still beautiful because of the smile she was wearing.

'Gray, put some clothes on.'

Said Cana and Gray looked down, realized that he wasn't wearing his clothes and blushed. He started looking for his clothes in the mess of benches and tables. Cana started walking towards the bar. She took a seat and slammed her head on the counter.

'Are you okay, Cana? Want a drink?'

Asked Mirajane.

'No...I'm not in for a drink...not now'

Gray looked up really shocked. This was like the first time ever that Cana DIDN'T want to drink something. A bigger group of female Fairy Tail Mages stormed the building, led by Erza Scarlet.

'CANAA!'

'How was it?'

'What did you doooooo?'

'How is he? Is he friendly?'

'Do we need to beat him up?'

They reached Cana and Mira. Everyone was confused.

'How was what? Who is He? What are you guys talking about?'

Asked Mirajane.

'Cana-San had a date yesterday!'

Said Wendy.

'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?'

Gray was glad that everyone was shouting because he was actually sad. Lisanna walked in, with a few bottles and glasses she brought from the storage room, and asked:

'What the heck is happening right now? Who screamed?'

'C-C-C-Cana...had...a date...OUR CANA HAD A DATE!'

Said her sister. Cana looked up.

'Why is everyone so shocked about me having a date? Am I not allowed to have dates?'

Cana slammed her heas on the counter and the other mages left the girls alone. Macao and Wakaba started drinking again and Natsu wanted to pick a fight with Gray and Elfman again. Elfman roared and Gray joined their fight half-hearted, always with one ear listening to the girls. Because of the distance and the fighting friends around him he could only hear scarps of their conversation.

_-...was your date?...-_

_-...We crashed into each other, he picked up my new cards, helped me up and said in order to make up for that we'll have dinner together...-_

_-'The Fayz'-_

Cana must have caught a rich guy, since 'The Fayz' was a pretty noble restaurant.

-_I started crying-_

What did that bastard do to her? How dare him to hurt her!

_-every boy saw you half-naked-_

Natsu punched him.

'GRAY! FIGHT ME! ARE YOU SCARED!'

'NATSU! Did Igneel burn your brain? I'm trying to listen!'

He hit Natsu and tried to listen again. Natsu was smart enough to get it and stopped fighting. They both listened to the girls' conversation now and yould completely understand it.

'He stripped you? He got you drunk? He carried you home in bride-style? And you didn't protest? I would've gone mad at the stripping part!'

Said Lucy. Gray became nervous. He subconsciously took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor, followed by his trousers.

_'GRAY! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!'_

Cana yelled through the guild.

_'WT-...I just took them off! How'd you recognize that? I start to believe that you're always the first one to recognize it! Why do you always tell me to wear clothes? You only wear a bra so why am I not allowed to do the same? Though I wont wear a bra, you know.'_

Cana blushed, what looked really cute, and slammed her head on the counter. Gray picked his clothes up and put them on, just as Cana wished.

Mirajane walked around the counter, grabbed Cana's arm and made her and the other girls follow her. As soon as they left the room the boys, Gray, Natsu, Elfman, Macao, Wakaba, Gajeel and even Laxus, gathered around a table and started discussing.

'What do you think they're going to talk about?'

Asked Natsu, who seemed really interested.

'Probably about Cana's date, won't they?'

Said Gajeel.

_'Did Cana really have a date yesterday?'_

asked Gray anxious.

'How should we know? And why do you ask, Gray? Jealous?'

Teased Laxus the Ice mage.

_'No...'_

said Gray and avoided eye contact by looking out of a window.

'Of course she had a date! LYING ISN'T MANLY!'

Growled Elfman high-spirited.

'I am pretty sure that she HAD that date. It's not like Cana to lie.'

Said Wakaba.

'I'm glad that she found a boyfriend. She seemed to have some trouble with her feelings. I hope that she stops drinking that much booze.'

Said Macao.

_'What you're saying is that you want to loose your best drinking buddy?'_

Gray asked a little too aggressive.

'Cool down, Gray! I'm just glad that she is dating someone and that she can be happy with him! Of course I don't want to loose her as my drinking Buddy but being a drinking Buddy can't solve all her problems! Sometimes you need someone that is close to you, listens to you, understands you or is just with you in hard times!'

Answered Macao

'Or do you just need a reason to make us hate her boyfriend?'

_'NEVEEEEEER! I'm just not sure whether there is someone out there that would actually DATE HER!'_

Gray mentioned.

'Gray, what do you think of Juvia? You know that she's in love with you, don't you? You may be stupid but you're not THAT stupid, Ice-Brain'

Said Natsu.

_'Juvia? To be honest, she's kinda annoying. I told her that I don't like her that way but she keeps on trying to hook me up. Why'd you ask, Flamey?'_

Asked Ice-Brain Gray.

'Well...you seem very close...don't you think so? And I think you should make up with her. If you don't like her just tell her. Or get yourself a girlfriend.'

'Natsu! It's not that easy to get a girlfriend.'

Said Macao.

'I'll get myself some good iron.'

Said Gajeel and left the Guild.

'HE'S A MAN! HARD AS STEAL!'

Yelled Elfman.

'There he goes.'

Mentioned Laxus.

'Anyways. You have to make sure that you don't like Juvia the way she likes you. I mean, she isn't even bothered by your stripping habit. She thinks it's more like a blessing. But you hve to talk to her. It might cause a few problems but it will solve problems too.'

Said Wakaba.

_'I TRIED TOO! But she doesn't believe me! She thinks it is some sort of tactic to seduce her! I can't think of anything else I can do to make her realize it!'_

Said Gray angrily.

'Get yourself a girlfriend! Honestly! That's the best thing to do!'

Said Macao.

'BE A MAN AND DO IT!'

Came from Elfman (so damn unexpected).

_'There is only one problem! There is no girl that I'd like to date!'_

'Really? Pants-Prince, I think you know that there is a girl that you'd like to date. You just don't want to admit it!'

Said Salamander.

_I-I do n-not know what you are t-talking about, Flame-Brain!'_

'I guess this morning made pretty clear that you are totally mad about Cana Alberona, the Card mage of this guild. Really, Dude, didn't realize that? You blushed, put your clothes on fer her, not only once, no, even twice, TWICE DUDE! TWICE, you don't want her to have a boyfriend and do not even allow her to go on dates, you eavesdrop her conversations and stuff. Do you still believe that you don't like her? Honestly, Pants-Prince, you're in love with Cana.'

_'N-now that you say it...it might be true...but she already has a boyfriend...and she wouldn't love someone like me...I'm noisy, always stripping and she's always bothered by my stripping habit...She would just laugh and drink booze...I'm sure her boyfriend is really kind and good-looking...I can't keep up with that...'_

'GRAAAAAAY! HOW DARE YOU!'

Natsu jumped up and punched Gray with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist in the face and Gray flew off his chair and crashed against the wall, where a few cracks appeared.

'Yoo. I'm back!'

Said Gajeel, his arms filled with iron made things. Pantherlily, Carla and Happy followed him. He sat down on his former chair and started eating his iron.

'Natsu? Did you just hit Gray?'

He asked with his mouth full of nails.

'AYE!'

Said Happy (so damn unexpected)

'Happy, you weren't even here. How should you know whether it was Natsu or not?'

Asked Carla, the white Cat coldly.

'Aye...'

'THAT WAS NOT MANLY, NATSU!'

Said Elfman, stood up and punched Natsu with his Beast Arm: Black Bull. Now it was Natsu's time to fly around. Laxus thunderstruck Elfman, Wakaba and Macao slowly backed away and Gajeel hit Laxus with his Iron Dragon's Club for disturbing his meal.

They started fighting serious.

'I'll go get Wendy.'

Said Carla and left to look for Wendy.

The boys continued their fight. It took only a minute or two to make them stop. They were too bored, exhaustet by the tiring conversation, hungry or lazy to fight very much.

The back door opened and the girls came back, led by Cana Alberona.

-Her version(/last version 'coz it's after midnight and I'm too lazy to write much more that this)-

The group of girls came back from the library. Cana went to the bar to sit down, the Take-Over sisters went behind the counter, and the other mages gathered around Cana, talked or looked for missions on the Request Board. Cana left the bar and sat on an empty table in order to drink a barrel of booze, the first one for today.

_'GRAY! Where are your clothes this time?'_

She asked loudly after emptying the barrel.

'HONESTLY WOMEN! WHY DO YOU CARE? JUST DROP IT ALREADY AND DON'T ALWAYS TELL ME TO WEAR CLOTHES WHEN YOU JUST WEAR THAT DAMN SEXY BRA OF YOURS! IT'S EVEN MORE ANNOYING THAN JUVIA! STOP TELLING ME TO WEAR CLOTHES! YOU GIRLS CAME BACK ONLY TWO MINUTES AGO AND YOU ALREADY RECOGNIZED THAT I STRIPPED AGAIN! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!'

He yelled while walking to her table. He stood in front of her and looked down at the sitting Cana with the empty barrel in her hands. She looked up at him.

_'Miraaaaa~ my barrel is empty.' _

She shouted and looked over to Mirajane, the look in her eyes asking for help. Mirajane came to her table with a new barrel, patted Cana and whispered:

'Do something about it, WOMEN.'

She walked off with a huge smile on her face.

Cana tried to open the new barrel Mira gave her but Gray stopped her by putting his hand on it.

'I'll take my hand off when you answer me.'

He said.

Cana stood up and only a few centimetres seperated them.

_'You want answers? You want to know why I care? You want to know why I recognize your stripping habit? You want to know why I tell you to wear clothes? You want to know what's wrong with me? Do you really want to know why I don't allow you to undress while I wear this damn sexy bra of mine?'_

'Where did you get that damn sexy?'

_'You just said that. You asked why I tell you to wear clothes while I wear this damn sexy bra of mine,'_

Cana said, blushed and looked down, her hand clinging to her ellbow.

'I-I did? Oopps...'

Gray said and blushed too.

_'D-do you think it's...sexy?'_

Gray blushed even more.

'Y-yes...I do...to be honest...Cana...I like you. You may think of me as a good friend...and it's okay...but I want you to know...that I love you...Cana...you are the most beautiful women I know...you are friendly...most of the time...you are smart...you can drink tons of booze without getting drunk...you are wonderful...I love you...Cana...'

He blushed and looked on the floor.

_'R-really? Do you really think of me that way, Gray?I-'_

'It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just wanted you to know that I-...'

He looked up again. Cana looked at him with tears streaming down her red face. She smiled. He layed his hand on her cheek and caught the tears with his finger. He slowly stroke her wet cheek. She put her hand on his bare chest.

'JUST KISS HER ALREADY!'

Yelled someone, probably Natsu. But she didn't care. She was just happy that he returned her had confessed his love to her. She didn't even care about all the spectators. She looked in his eyes. His face came closer. She closed her eyes. A tender contact. Their lips touched softly. He backed away a little. She buried her hand in his dark hair and drew it closer to her face.

Their lips touched.

Everyone in the guild started laughing and clapped their hands.

Cana interrupted the kiss let go of his hair. She just realized that she was standing in the Guild. The other members were there and saw everything. She took a look around and saw happy faces, some covered in tears. She smiled even more. She looked back at her Gray.

_'I care about it because every girl gets to see your nice body. I recognize it because I'm constantly looking at you. I just can't take my eyes off you. You want to know what's wrong with me? I don't think there is something wrong with me. I'm in love with you. I'm perfectly fine. I love you, Gray. I love you. I love you. I love you.'_

She started crying again.

'Sshhhh. It's alright. I love you too, Cana. I love you more than anything else in this world. You are my favourite women in this world. You always were, are and will always be. It's okay.'

He looked at her and smiled. The look in his eyes was gentle and soft and his smile was tender and shy. In Cana's eyes this was just perfect.

That's it for now :3

Pretty long this chapter...

Hope you liked it...

I'm sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes I made...

But it's 01:34 pm here...

Please forgive me :3

Maybe I'll see you in the next chapter

Peace~

I'm out!


End file.
